Hay que madurar
by PackLeader
Summary: Gumball ha vivido siempre en un paraíso infantil, pero ya va siendo hora de que sepa algunas cosas. Rating M porque quizás habrá algunas escenas explícitas, pero principalmente será todo comedia familiar y romántica, sobre como los niños descubren "de donde vienen los niños".
1. Los Globos

CAPÍTULO 1: LOS "GLOBOS"

Gumball POV:

Todo comenzó una tranquila tarde de otoño. Darwin y yo estábamos aburridos en casa cuando se nos ocurrió una tontería como las de siempre: Husmear en la habitación de nuestros padres. Nunca lo habíamos hecho hasta ahora, pero eso sentíamos curiosidad.

-Eh, Darwin. ¿Qué te parece si nos colamos en la habitación de Papá y Mamá?- le dije desde mi cama, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Él hizo girar la silla de escritorio en la que estaba sentado, tampoco sin demasiado entusiasmo, y me dijo:

-¿Por?- preguntó sin levantar la barbilla del respaldo de la silla.

-Emm... ¿Por qué no?- contesté levantando la cabeza.

-No lo sé...- dijo Darwin, demostrando una vez más su increíble inteligencia de pecera.

-Pues ya está. Venga, vamos.

Los dos nos levantamos y fuimos sigilosamente hacia la habitación de nuestros padres. Papá estaba mirando la tele sin prestar demasiada atención con las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor, como siempre.

Al entrar encendimos la luz. No había nada fuera de lo normal, que aburrido...

-Gumball, ¿qué se supone que deberíamos encontrar?- preguntó Darwin mientras miraba a un lado y a otro.

-No sé. Igual encontramos alguna foto de Papá de joven, cuando iba disfrazado de Caballero Cola de Algodón- ambos nos pusimos a reír.

Los dos nos pusimos a mirar en los cajones, hasta que Darwin encontró algo:

-¡Mira, Gumball! ¡Mira, mira, mira esto!- gritó con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué has encontrado?

Darwin sacó una pequeña caja azul brillante del cajón. Parecía estar medio vacía. Cuando Darwin la abrió, vimos que solo había un par de pequeños sobrecitos de aluminio.

-¿Qué son?- pregunté inquietado.

-Jamie trajo una vez uno de estos al instituto. Son una especie de "globos".

-¿Globos? Bueno, a lo mejor con esto le gastamos una broma a Andie diciéndole que ha venido su primo, jejeje...- intenté imaginar la situación.

-Gumball, por última vez, nuestro amigo globo se llama ¡ALAN!

-Sí, lo que sea. Vamos a nuestra habitación.

Recogimos todo lo que habíamos desordenado con rapidez y nos encerramos en nuestro cuarto.

-Bien. Darwin, trae un rotulador negro. Yo inflaré el globo y luego le pintaremos una cara.

Yo empecé a soplar con todas mis fuerzas, pero aquel globo no se inflaba, parecía ser muy sólido. Aún así seguí soplando y eso comenzó a coger forma.

-Oye, Gumball. ¿Por qué este globo es alargado? ¿Y por qué tiene aceite dentro?- dijo Darwin toqueteando el otro "globo" que había en la caja.

-No lo sé- dije mientras cogía aire- Solo sé que no son nada fáciles de hinchar.

Mientras trataba de hinchar el globo, oí como llegaba Mamá del trabajo. Después de eso caí al suelo mareado de tanto soplar. Darwin se puso a mi lado, zarandeándome para que me despertase. Segundos después entró Mamá en la habitación.

-Hola, chicos, ¿cómo estáis?

-Sra. Mamá, Gumball se ha mareado de tanto soplar al intentar inflar un globo.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, solo es un mar...

En cuanto Mamá vio que clase de "globos" eran, se estremeció y nos pregunto cabreada a la par que asustada.

-¿¡De dónde habéis sacado eso?! ¿¡Os lo ha dado alguien de la calle?!

-No, Mamá. Los encontramos en un cajón de Papá- dije al recobrarme del mareo.

Mamá seguía cabreada, pero dejó ir un largo suspiro. Por un momento pensó que alguien de la calle nos había dado los "globos" y que al intentar inflarlos me había contagiado con algo.

-¿Y qué hacíais husmeando en nuestra habitación?

-Estábamos aburridos, Sra. Mamá. Solo queríamos entretenernos...

Mamá, más calmada, suspiró de nuevo, se agachó, y nos abrazó a los dos.

-Chicos, creo que ya va siendo hora de que sepáis algunas cosas de mayores...


	2. La Charla

CAPÍTULO 2: LA CHARLA

Nicole POV:

-¿Richard?- pregunté al aire mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Sí, cariño?- contestó él sin apartar la mirada de la tele.

-Esta tarde los chicos han estado metiendo las narices en nuestra habitación- dije mosqueada, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Y?

-Te han cogido "la caja"

-¿Qué caja?

-Qué caja va a ser, la única que tienes (o tenías) cuidadosamente escondida en la mesita de noche, entre los calcetines.

-¿Cómo?- siguió contestando con frases cortas sin apartar la mirada de la tele.

-¡La caja de los condones! ¡Los chicos la han cogido y se han puesto a inflarlos como si fuesen globos!

Entonces Richard echó a reír y dijo:

-Se creían que eran globos, jajaja... ¿Y no se dieron cuenta de que eran otra cosa?

-Richard, es que ellos no saben lo que es un condón- dije con tono de preocupación- de hecho, no saben ni siquiera de donde vienen los niños... Richard, deberías tener una charla con ellos.

-Puff... Que aburrido...

-Richard, eres su padre. Este momento tenía que llegar tarde o temprano.

-¡Ah, ah! Yo enseñé a Gumball a caminar, ahora te toca a ti.

Resignada, empecé a subir las escaleras, pero a medio camino me giré y le dije:

-Por cierto, Richard. Respecto a lo de los condones...

-¿Sí?

-Creo que ya no me prestas atención...

-Pero si eres tú la que siempre dice que le duele la cabeza. Hace 5 años que ni siquiera habríamos esa caja.

-Tienes razón, supongo que es por el trabajo... Bueno, ya encontraremos algún hueco en la agenda- le guiñé un ojo.

_En la habitación de Gumball y Darwin:_

Gumball POV:

-Darwin, ¿crees que nos la hemos cargado?- le pregunté sentado en el suelo.

-Parece que Mamá le tenía mucho aprecio a esos globos... Igual eran el único recuerdo de su infancia- contestó Darwin a mi lado.

-En ese caso... Prepárate para una buena bronca.

En vez de eso, Mamá entró con una sonrisa y se sentó en el suelo delante nuestro y cruzó las piernas.

-Sra. Mamá, sentimos mucho haber estropeado los globos, nosotros...- dijo Darwin, a punto de llorar.

-Tranquilos, chicos, no habéis hecho nada malo. La culpa es mía, por no haberos enseñado esto antes...

-¿El qué?- pregunté.

-Pues, _El Increíble Mundo de la Sexualidad_.

-¿Qué es, Sra. Mamá? Suena como el título de un libro escolar.

-Lo sé, pero os aseguro que no es tan aburrido como la escuela. A ver por donde empezamos... ¿Sabéis de donde vienen los niños?

-Claro, Mamá- aseguré yo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Los trae la mamá de Héctor en la escoba- dijo Darwin.

Yo me limité a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Mamá no pudo evitar reírse, para después soltar un suspiro de resignación.

-...Supongo que os lo voy a tener que enseñar todo. A ver, ¿alguna vez os habéis fijado en "eso" que os cuelga entre las piernas?

-Sra. Mamá, yo no tengo nada. Si la única ropa que llevo son mis bambas.

-Darwin, tu eres un pez, lo llevas dentro. ¿Sino por donde haces pis?

-No lo sé. Supongo que por la noche, en mi pecera.

-¡Puaj, Darwin! Por eso el agua de tu pecera está tan rancia...- le dije yo.

-Bueno. Pero Gumball, tu si, ¿no?

-Sí, Mamá. Es el "pito". Por donde haces pis.

-Sí, bueno, no se le llama así, pero está bien. ¿Y qué tienen las chicas?

Darwin y yo nos miramos a los ojos y después miramos a Mamá. El humo empezó a salir de nuestras cabezas, hasta que Mamá dijo:

-¿De verdad no lo sabéis? ¿Es que de pequeños nunca os cambiasteis con las chicas?

-No. Tampoco tuvimos mucha necesidad de hacerlo. Además, la señorita Simian nos habría castigado si lo hubiéramos hecho- dijo Darwin.

-Bueno, en ese caso supongo que tendré que enseñaros...- se levantó.

-Mamá, ¿qué vas a hacer?- dije asustado, imaginando que se iba a quitar la ropa.

-Tranquilo cielo, voy a por un libro. Vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando Mamá se fue, Darwin me dijo.

-Gumball, creo que no quiero hacerme mayor.

-Ya, yo tampoco. ¿De qué nos sirve saber que tienen las chicas entre las piernas? Mira a Penny, es un cacahuete, no tiene nada, y como Penny es la única chica en la que estoy interesado ahora mismo, no me importa nada el mundo ese que dice Mamá- le aseguré.

-¿Y porque se ha reído cuando hemos dicho que los niños los trae la mamá de Héctor?- me preguntó Darwin.

-Está muy cansada, a esta hora de la noche ya no rula muy bien...

Se oyó de fondo:

-_Richard, ¿dónde está el álbum de fotos?_

-_Encima de nuestro armario._

-Gumball, ¿para qué querrá Mamá el álbum de fotos?

-No lo sé- le contesté asustado.

Al rato, Mamá volvió con una foto en la mano, no parecía muy antigua, por eso.

-Sra. Mamá, ¿qué es eso?

-He pensado que como no tenemos ningún libro educativo sobre la sexualidad, esto es lo más cercano que os puedo enseñar- giró la foto y nos la acercó- es vuestra hermana Anaís en la bañera.

Darwin y yo gritamos, cerramos los ojos con fuerza y nos abrazamos.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡QUITA ESO DE DELANTE NUESTRO! ¡ES TRAUMÁTICO!

-Pero si solo es vuestra hermana.

-¡Sra. Mamá! ¡No queremos hacernos mayores!

Entonces Anaís entró en la habitación, cabreada:

-¡Mamá, te dije que quemaras esa foto!- chilló Anaís con su peluche de Daisy La Mula.

-Anaís, es solo una foto, y son tus hermanos- dijo Mamá con tono tranquilizante.

-¡MAMÁ, DAME ESA FOTO!- gritó Anaís.

-Vale, toma.

Anaís cogió la foto y la escondió dentro del peluche por un agujerito que tenía en la espalda, después se fue. Al acabar todo, Mamá se volvió a sentar en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y sonriendo dijo:

-Bueno, ¿qué habéis aprendido hoy?

-Que nunca más nos acerquemos a menos de 3 metros de ninguna chica- dijo Darwin, asustado.

-No, que los chicos y las chicas son diferentes- dijo mientras se levantaba- mañana os enseñaré el porqué.

-Mamá, Darwin y yo no queremos ser mayores...- le dije yo.

-Eso lo decís ahora, esperad a que venga lo "interesante"...

Mamá se fue cansada a dormir, así que nosotros también. Mañana sería diferente.

_A la mañana siguiente:_

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Todos estaban como solían estar siempre. Ni siquiera Anaís seguía cabreada por lo de anoche.

-¡Bueno, chicos! ¡Aquí tenéis!- dijo Mamá dándonos los cereales.

De repente vimos que Mamá había comprado los cereales que más nos gustaban, unos que compraba como máximo una vez cada seis meses. También Mamá estaba extrañamente contenta y jovial, no muy común en ella siendo las siete de la mañana.

-Mamá, ¿porqué les has comprado a ellos los cereales chulos y a mí me sigues dando los de siempre?

-Anaís, tus hermanos se están haciendo mayores, necesitan energía para aprender todo lo que tienen que saber en un futuro.

Mamá estaba más amable de lo normal, así que Darwin y yo supusimos que se trataba de lo de ayer.

El resto del día fue normal y corriente: en la clase, en el recreo, en los pasillos... pero por algún motivo Darwin y yo nos sentíamos cambiados.

Al volver a casa nos dimos cuenta de que Mamá se había tomado el día libre.

-¡Hola, chicos!

-Hola Mamá. ¿Podemos ver la tele?- pregunté exhausto.

-No, hoy tenéis mucho que aprender sobre la sexualidad. Me he preparado el discurso mientras estabais en el cole.

Darwin y yo suspiramos y nos sentamos a la mesa, Mamá lo hizo después de nosotros.

-Bien, ¿por qué tema queréis empezar?

-Por el de "de dónde vienen los hijos"- dijo Darwin.

-Muy bien. A ver, vosotros sabéis que todos los hijos tienen un padre y una madre.

-Sí- contesté yo.

-Y que los padres son chicos y las madres son chicas.

-Sí- contestó Darwin.

-¿Y qué hablamos ayer de los chicos y las chicas?

-Qué a las chicas les cortan el pito cuando son pequeñas, por eso tienen una extraña raja entre las piernas- le dije yo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¿Por eso os daba asco la foto de vuestra hermana?

-Sí- dijo Darwin.

-Cariños, a las chicas no nos cortan el pito, simplemente nacemos sin él, las chicas tenemos, emm... ¿Os parece bien si lo llamamos "chichi"?- preguntó Mamá.

-Bueno...- sopesó Darwin.

-El caso es que el chichi es una especie de madriguera, y el pito es como un conejo que...- de repente se dio cuenta que su marido es un conejo, así que esa no era la forma menos traumática de decírnoslo- A ver, es como una llave, y el chichi es como la cerradura.

-Sí- contestó Darwin.

-Entonces el papá mete la llave en la cerradura de la mamá y... bueno, os he comprado un libro para que lo entendáis.

Mamá abrió un libro de esos que tienen pestañas que si las estiras se mueve algo de la página. En este caso era un chico encima de una chica en una cama, y cuando Mamá movía la pestaña, se veía como la cadera del chico subía y bajaba encima de la cadera de la chica, por suerte, ese fatídico punto del dibujo estaba tapado por una de las piernas de la chica.

Darwin y yo chillamos y subimos corriendo escaleras arriba. Una vez arriba nos encerramos en nuestra habitación a esperar a que se nos pasase el trauma.

-Un momento, Darwin. Si todos los padres del mundo han tenido que hacer eso...

-Significa que los nuestros...- siguió él, sollozando.

-...También.

Por un momento me imaginé la traumática escena de Papá y Mamá en la cama, sin ropa, haciendo lo que salía en el libro. Me di un bofetón a mi mismo para intentar olvidar eso. Después me derrumbé en mi cama y me tapé la cabeza con mi almohada. Entonces Mamá entró en la habitación.

-No, Mamá. Nos has traumatizado- le dije a través de la almohada.

-Chicos, sé que al principio suena mal, pero es ley de vida. Tarde o temprano, cuando vosotros seáis mayores, tendréis que hacerlo también si queréis tener hijos- dijo sentándose en la parte baja de mi cama-Gumball, seguro que no es tan traumático si te imaginas a ti y a Penny.

Entonces pensé en esa escena. Mamá tenía razón, quizás no fuese tan feo.

-Pero Mamá, Penny no tiene chichi, es un cacahuete- le dije quitándome la almohada de la cara.

-Algo tiene que tener, sino, sus padres nunca la podrían haber tenido.

-Sra. Mamá, después de eso, ¿cómo sale el niño?

-Bueno, después de unos minutos (dependiendo de quién es el chico)- dijo pensando en Papá- el padre descarga una especie de...- pensó Mamá en una forma de decirlo- "crema", que al llegar al fondo del chichi empieza a engendrar a un niño, que tarda nueve meses en salir.

-¿Y cómo cabe un niño ahí?- preguntó Darwin.

-¿No has visto nunca esas señoras que parece que estén tan gordas? Es porque están embarazadas.

-Mamá, entonces ¿aquellos kilos que ganaste antes de que naciera Anaís, no era porque estabas engordando?- pregunté yo.

-No, cielo. Era Anaís, que se estaba formando dentro de mi vientre. Bueno, entonces, si la "crema" del padre nunca llega al fondo de la madre nunca habrá embarazo, ¿entendéis?

-Sí- dijo Darwin.

-Por eso se inventaron los "globos" que encontrasteis ayer. Si el papá se pone uno, no dejará embarazada a la mamá.

-Entonces, ¿para qué el padre y la madre hacen eso si no es para tener hijos?- le pregunté yo.

-Por que las sensaciones que experimentan ambos durante el coito son muy... satisfactorias. Si las parejas tuviesen un hijo cada vez que hacen el amor, no cabrían en casa.

-¿Coito? ¿Hacer el amor?- preguntó Darwin, confuso.

-Son formas de llamar a lo que os he explicado. Bueno cariños, esto es todo lo que os podía explicar, el resto deberéis descubrirlo por vosotros mismos.

Mamá se levantó y nos dio un beso en la frente a los dos. Antes de salir por la puerta, se giró y nos dijo:

-Lo que os he explicado es para aprender, ¿eh? No hagáis ninguna tontería.


	3. La Ducha

CAPÍTULO 3: EN LA DUCHA

Nicole POV:

-Pero, , ¿usted no es orientador del instituto?- le pregunté yo mientras me sentaba en la silla que había delante suyo.

-También soy orientador parental y especialista en parejas. Dígame, ¿qué necesita?

-Verá, desde que nació Anaís, mi marido se ha vuelto un completo inútil, al menos antes él hacía las tareas de casa, pero ahora las he acabado haciendo yo también. Creo que también nos estamos distanciando mucho.

-Mmm... Quizás se deba a la que la falta de actividad de su marido le ha convertido en un inválido, en un mantenido.

-Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer?

-De momento buscar trabajo. ¿Y como le va con Gumball y Darwin, están entrando en la adolescencia, verdad?- dijo él, cambiando de tema.

-Sí. De hecho, estoy intentando explicarles el mundo de la sexualidad, pero no es fácil, ni para ellos ni para mí.

-Quizás deba probar con un ambiente más acogedor. Debe ser amable con ellos, y hacer que también descubran las cosas por ellos mismos. Muchos expertos recomiendan que las madres de bañen con sus hijos al menos una vez. Así podrán ver las cosas con sus propios ojos sin la necesidad de tratos radicalistas, como enseñarles videos pornográficos.

-Pero yo siempre me baño con Anaís.

-No, me refiero a sus hijos Gumball y Darwin. O si lo prefiere, contrate a una prostituta que les enseñe- dijo con tono sarcástico.

-¿Y a ellos no les dará corte?

-Invéntese una excusa, que les van a regular el agua, o que no han pagado el recibo, no sé.

-Bueno, ya me inventaré algo. Gracias, .

-De nada, Nicole.

_Una vez en casa..._

Gumball POV:

Estábamos en casa cuando llegó Mamá. Parecía extrañamente contenta.

-Chicos, la compañía del agua nos va a regular el agua por un problema que han tenido con las cañerías. Vamos a tener que bañarnos de dos en dos.

-Tranquila, Mamá, no hay problema- dije, imaginándome que me bañaría yo con Darwin y ella con Anaís, como habíamos hecho más de una vez.

-Gumball y yo en el primer turno, Darwin y Anaís en el segundo- dijo ella.

-¿¡Qué?!- gritó Anaís.

-¿Y Papá?- le pregunté yo.

-Vuestro padre está buscando trabajo. Además, si él se ducha no cabe nadie más en la bañera.

-Pero Mamá, ¿no puedes bañarte tu conmigo y Gumball y Darwin juntos?- preguntó Anaís, indignada.

-Los turnos por hoy serán como he dicho, punto.

Todos sabíamos que era inútil discutir, así que me limité a meterme en el baño mientras Mamá iba a por su albornoz. Lo cierto es que la última vez que me bañé con Mamá tenía 1 año, así que no recuerdo demasiado.

Cuando Mamá entró y cerró la puerta, empecé a quitarme la ropa. No me daba vergüenza que mi madre me viera desnudo, pero lo que me resultaba un poco incómodo bañarme CON mi madre.

-Cariño, ¿puedes ir llenando la bañera?- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Yo asentí y abrí el grifo del agua caliente. Ella dejó caer su albornoz, se puso delante del espejo y empezó a ponerse todo tipo de cremas, mascarillas, y todas esas cosas que la hacían parecer 20 años más joven de lo que es realmente. Mientras la bañera se iba llenando, me fijé en cómo se reflejaba la luz del techo en su pelaje, siempre reluciente, a diferencia del mío, que estaba sucio y opaco. Aunque Mamá no era ya precisamente joven, conservaba un cuerpo esbelto y una belleza felina que siempre la hacía parecer treintañera.

-Mamá, ¿por qué has querido que nos bañemos juntos?

-Aprovechando esta "situación", he pensado que lo mejor para que aprendieras era que lo vieras con tus propios ojos. Y como no iba a sobornar a Penny para que viniera y se desnudase en tu habitación, he pensado que un entorno acogedor sería la mejor opción- dijo, mirándome a través del espejo mientras se ponía sus cremas.

Lo cierto es que Mamá no era la mejor opción para aprender. Ella nunca tuvo mucho volumen de pechos, por eso se ponía sujetadores con relleno, aunque tampoco resaltaban demasiado.

Al acabar, Mamá se giró hacia mí y me dijo:

-Ya puedes cerrar el grifo.

Yo lo hice, pero no pude sentirme mínimamente excitado al ver a Mamá desnuda, de cara a mí. No es que me atrajese mi madre ni nada por el estilo, pero era la primera mujer sin ropa que veía en 11 años (sin contar la foto de Anaís porque, bueno, es Anaís), y además hemos de tener en cuenta que la vez anterior también fue ella, así que...

Mamá se acercó a mí sonriendo, me acarició la cabeza y se metió en la bañera. Después me hizo un gesto de que me metiera yo también.

-Mira que sucio estás, anda, ven aquí a que te enjabone bien.

Mientras Mamá me frotaba la cabeza, no pude evitar mirar un par de veces a su entrepierna. Aunque también era azul, al parecer el pelaje de esa parte de su cuerpo era un poco más largo y oscuro que el resto, y en medio había una obertura alargada de color rosado, al igual que sus pezones o su nariz. Al final fui valiente y le pregunté:

-Mamá, ¿por qué el pelaje alrededor del chichi es más largo que el resto?

Mamá rio y me dijo, sin dejar de frotarme la cabeza.

-Es vello púbico, hijo. Cuando aún no usábamos ropa, servía para mantener calientes los genitales cuando hacía frío. Seguro que tú también tienes ya un poquito.

Miré hacia abajo y Mamá tenía razón: Me estaba empezando a crecer pelo más largo y un poco más oscuro encima del "pito".

-Mamá, ¿los médicos llaman a esto el pito?

-No, hijo. Eso lo dicen los niños pequeños. En realidad se llama pene, y lo que hay debajo son los testículos, que son como dos bolsas donde se guarda el semen.

-¿Y qué es el semen?

-Es aquello que te dije que si llegaba al fondo de la vagina de la mujer la dejaba embarazada. Todos los chicos empezáis a producirlo a tu edad, aproximadamente.

-¿Y qué es la vagina?

-Es el chichi.

Después de esa serie de preguntas, Mamá hizo que me diese la vuelta para frotarme la espalda:

-Mamá, ¿porque si todas las mujeres tienen pechos, tú no tienes?

-¡Si que tengo! Lo que pasa es que son pequeños. Hay mujeres que tienen las tetas más grandes, pero como contraparte están arrugadas, o tienen trabajos que mejor no menciono- dijo un poco mosqueada.

-Mamá, ¿qué son las tetas?

-Son los pechos, pero no quiero que tu uses esa palabra, es muy obscena. Bueno, ya estás enjabonado. Ahora déjame que te enseñe una cosa de higiene personal que quiero que hagas cada vez que te bañes.

Mamá se sentó en la bañera y cruzó las piernas, dejando expuesta su vagina sumergida en un palmo de agua. Aún se distinguía el color rosado entre los vaivenes que hacía el agua de la bañera. Después cogió mi pene y echó la piel que lo envuelve hacia atrás, dejando al aire una parte de mi cuerpo que jamás había visto antes.

-¡Mamá! ¡Me has despellejado el pito!

-Tranquilo, el prepucio está hecho para echarse hacia atrás. ¿Ves? Y debajo está el glande, que es una parte muy sensible del pene. Bien, quiero que cada vez que te bañes te eches la piel esta hacia atrás y te laves bien el glande- Mamá acercó un poco la cabeza- Huele fuerte, claro, 11 años sin lavarlo...

Mamá cogió un poco de jabón y empezó a frotar con un dedo esa pequeña parte de mi cuerpo.

-¡Mamá, duele!

-Ya sé que duele, es una parte muy sensible del cuerpo, pero hay que hacerlo.

Mientras me lamentaba noté como mi pene crecía un poco, luego me dio por volver a mirar la vagina de Mamá, y eso lo hizo crecer aún más. Empecé a notar un cosquilleo en los testículos. Mamá después de enjabonarme el glande puso tres dedos en forma de aro y empezó a frotar fuerte, sin darse cuenta de que éste era cada vez más grande. Noté como una cosa subía por mi pene, y cuando esa sensación se hizo muy fuerte le dije a Mamá:

-¡Mamá, para!

Un segundo después un chorro blanquecino salió disparado de la punta de mi pene para aterrizar en su cabeza. Hubo unos 5 segundos de silencio, Mamá parecía muy cabreada, pero luego se limitó a sonreír.

-No pasa nada, cariño. ¿Me das papel?

Yo me agarré a la bañera y me estiré hacia afuera. Cogí un poco de papel y se lo di a Mamá, ésta lo dobló y se quitó todo el líquido de la cabeza. Después hizo canasta con él en el váter.

-Lo siento Mamá, no sé que me ha pasado...

Mamá me abrazó y me dijo sonriendo:

-Cariño, eso es el semen. Acabas de experimentar tu primera eyaculación. ¿Qué has sentido?

-No sé, primero que me crecía el pene, luego que subía una cosa por él, luego como unos instantes de tranquilidad, y ahora me siento muy cansado.

-Esos instantes es lo que se conoce como Clímax, es una sensación muy extraña de placer absoluto. ¿Ahora entiendes porque las parejas hacen el amor sin necesidad de hacer también hijos?

-Pero Mamá, yo no he hecho el amor.

-No hace falta. Una persona puede simular el coito con su propia mano hasta eyacular, se le llama masturbación. Aunque muchos padres dicen que dejar que sus hijos se masturben es malo, yo soy una madre moderna, y creo que no pasa nada porque te toques una vez por semana o así.

-Entonces, ¿vas a dejar que me masturbe?

-Sí, siempre que no se lo digas ni involucres a nadie; lo limpies todo bien al final y que no te conviertas en un adicto. Por un momento me imaginé que te podría pasar, pero no esperaba que tan pronto.

-Lo siento, Mamá. Pero es que me he sentido extrañamente atraído por ti de repente, eres la primera mujer desnuda a la que veo, y al dejarme ver tu vagina, pues...

Mamá rio y empezó a enjabonarse.

-Tienes suerte de tener una madre tan atractiva.


End file.
